Never Turning Back
by anubisd101
Summary: Today is the day. The day that changed my life forever. My Reason: He hit me. Her Reason: She hates me. We have our differences, but...we have a connection that no one can ever break. And we're Never Turning Back. (All Genres: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama, Crime, and Adventure)


**HEY GUYS! DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING _Every Witch Couples_, OR _Free and Falling_. BUT THIS IDEA CAME INTO MY HEAD A WHILE AGO, AND I'VE BEEN WANTING TO TYPE IT EVER SINCE! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Emma's POV

"But dad! You can't ground me! Me, and Daniel have a date this Friday! I can't just cancel!" I yelled at my dad.

"There's another thing! Emma, I do not like Daniel! I am extremely close to forbidding you two to be together!" He yelled back.

"What?! No! I don't care what you say! I love Daniel, and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled, and stomped to my room. "And I am going out with Daniel this Friday!" I slammed my bedroom door shut. I plopped face first on my bed.

Me, and my dad got into another fight. We've been getting into a lot more, recently; most were about Daniel. He grounded me for 5 days. I can not be ground for 5 days! I have a date with Daniel in 3 days! No phone, no laptop, no TV, no leaving the house, no people over, no nothing. And he made one, very clear: No Daniel Miller.

We've been getting into a lot more fights, now that he's become the principle. I don't want us to fight, I just want my dad back. But he's never there to talk to, only there to yell at me for something. I try so hard to be good, but he still somehow finds a way to make me feel like I'm not good enough. I used to be his baby girl, now I'm just one of his students. I miss when I was a kid, and he'd treat me like a princess. Now, he treats me like I'm an bitchy teenager.

I love you turned into bye.

Birthdays turned into ordinary days.

Christmas turned into grading papers.

Summers turned into school weeks.

Hugs, and kisses turned into shoulder pats, and waves.

I began to cry.

"I just want a family." I whispered to myself, before falling asleep.

* * *

Maddie's POV

"Maddie, get back here right now!" My mother yelled.

"Mom! I'm not doing it! I don't care how many shoes you buy me!" I yelled back.

"But Maddie–" I cut her off.

"No! I'm sick of this!" I yelled. I wasn't really yelling the 'sick if this' part to her; it was more to myself.

In case you hadn't noticed, me, and my mom were fighting.

But I'm used to it.

She was trying to get me to cast a love spell on a pie. She claimed it was for 'a nice man she met at the mall', but I knew it was for Mr. Alonso. Why does she even try? I'm not _that_ dumb.

I walked to my bedroom, and slammed the door, locking it. I used my powers to change into my pink pajamas, and hopped into bed.

Why is this my life?

Why did my mom no longer care about me?

She used to.

Before my dad died.

My mom was sweet, gentle, kind, caring, smart, loving, everything that defined a perfect mother.

But that stopped when my dad died when I was 6.

I remember he used to take me out without mom, cause she was at work, but to fill the void, he'd tell me stories about her; she never knew about this.

I remember him telling me that she always wanted a girl.

A girl to go shopping with.

To talk about boys with.

To teach how to cook, and clean.

To teach how to do your makeup.

To be there when they had a bad breakup, or a fight with their best friend.

To watch TV with.

To read books to to fall asleep at night.

To play dress up with.

To play dolls with.

To garden with.

To go to the beach with.

We never got to do any of that.

I never went shopping with her, she'd always take off, and leave me in the mall alone, until they closed.

We never got to talk about boys, she didn't understand.

She didn't bother teaching me how to cook, and clean.

She didn't have to teach me how to do my makeup, I taught myself.

Whenever I broke up with Daniel, she'd get annoyed. And when me and Katie, or Sophie got into a fight, she just thought it was about something stupid, and didn't care.

She never watched TV, at least not the shows I wanted to watch with her.

She didn't read. Ever. Except that one time, but it was to impress Mr. Alonso.

She never played dress up, she didn't like that it was so childish.

She didn't like dolls, she didn't have a very big imagination, anymore, and preferred putting on cloths herself, like a model.

She didn't garden. Hell, she won't even step in a puddle! Never mind going near dirt!

We never went to the beach, she didn't like how the water messed up her hair, seagulls always came up to us, and sand got _everywhere_.

I always wanted a mom to do all that stuff with.

But I guess those hopes, and dreams are _POOF_.

Gone.

* * *

Emma's POV _(Time Skip: Next Day at School)_

I walked into math. I've grown to hate this class. Mainly because my dad teaches it, and he's harder on me then he is on everyone else.

"Alright class, take your seats." 'Mr. Alonso' said to the class. He started blabbing on about some boring equations. I used to love math, but he makes it not worth it. I hate saying this stuff about my dad, cause I love him, but it's true!

50 minuets of boring math later...

_BRING BRING_

The sound of the school bell was heard; signaling it was lunch.

"Hey, you need to stop by your locker?" My best friend, Andi, said to me.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minuet. I'll meet you at lunch." I replied.

"K. I'll save ya a seat." She said, and walked out.

"Emma, please see me in my office when you're done at your locker." My dad said, walking up to me.

"Ok." I replied, staying happy, though I wasn't. He nodded. Why did he need to see me?

I walked out of the math class room, and to my locker. I opened it up, and checked my schedule; history, science, and gym. I reached up for my history book, and kept it in my arm. I reached a little lower, for my science textbook, and stacked it on top of my history book, in my arm. I reached in my bag, and got out my math, english, geography, and chemistry books. I put those back in my locker.

I heard foot steps coming from my right, I turned my head over quick, and put my eyes back on my locker.

It was just Maddie, she probably had to go to her locker, too. Though I am surprised that she didn't have The Panthers, or Diego walking with, or behind her.

Not thinking anything of it, I finished up at my locker, and headed for the principle's office. Once arriving their, I knocked.

"Come in." I heard my dad's voice. Oh, I'm sorry, '_Principle Alonso_'. I walked in my dad's office.

"Hey dad–I mean...Principle Alonso. You wanted to see me?" I said, fixing my mistake.

"Yes." He said, standing up, an angry look on his face; a look that, for some reason, I had recently been afraid of. "I would like to talk about your behavior in math class, today."

"Was there a problem?" I ask.

"Yes there was a problem!" He yelled, slamming his teacher's binder on his desk, making a loud _BANG_. This caused me to slightly jump, out of fright. "You need to start paying more attention! Otherwise I'm going to have to fail you for not putting in enough effort! And you'll have to repeat the whole grade!" He was now in my face yelling at me.

"What?! No! You can't do that!" I yelled back, panicking. My dad had threatened a lot of things; taking my phone away, no TV, no friends...but never failing me in his class.

"I can, and I will!" He yelled.

"I can't believe you would do that to me! Your own daughter!" I yelled.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?! Huh?! Pass you through every year, and let you go into the world never knowing any if your high school math?! Huh?! Do you want to go into the world dumb?! Do you want to be made fun of for not knowing anything?!" He yelled.

"Don't call me dumb!"

"Don't disrespect me! I am your father, and you will do as I say! You shall study non stop, for the test! No electronics, no friends, no nothing, but books! And you shall treat me with respect!" He yelled.

"Why should I treat you with respect?! Huh?! You never treat me with any! You don't even care about me! All you care about is your dumb job!" I yelled, back.

And that when it happened. The last thing that I _ever_ would have expected to happen. The last thing I _ever_ thought _my dad_ would do to me.

_He hit me._

He hit me.

He hit me.

he hit me.

It rang over, and over in my head. It took me a second, or two, to figure out what he did, and when I did, I was mad, sad, hurt, and angry.

"Don't you ever say I don't treat you with respect! Most kids would be LUCKY to have a father like me!" He yelled.

Did that seriously just happen? He hits me, and calls me lucky?!

I could feel the hot, wet tears slide down my cheeks. I'm not sure how long I've been crying, but with the flow it's coming at, probably a while.

That's it.

_That's it!_

I ran out of there, as fast as I could. I could hear my dad calling after me, but I knew he wasn't chasing me.

I saw a janitor's closet, and ran into it.

That's it.

I let the tears fall, and let out slight sobs. I tried to stay strong.

How could he do that to me?

He hit me.

He hit me.

He hit me.

I still couldn't get the awful felling of his hand coming in contact with my cheek to leave my body, no matter how hard I tried.

Why?

Why did he do it?

He could have just kept yelling, without hitting me, and I'd probably still be at his office, trying to win the argument we were having. Or I would be at lunch, with Andi, talking about the fight I just had with my dad, then we would walk to history together, and then to science, and then to gym. And after school we'd walk to my house together, and we'd scrapbook, play Zombie Apocalypse 3, have girl talk, eat pizza, and Andi would sleep over.

But no.

No. Life wasn't that simple.

I couldn't have that.

And I can't change this.

I can't ever forgive him for this.

He hit me.

He hit me.

He hit me.

It never stops.

The thought, it never stops.

The pain, it never goes away.

I brought a hand up to my cheek. I winced in pain, and quickly pulled my hand away.

He hit me.

_Hard._

I could feel it.

I could tell it was already bruised, even though I can't see it.

"Emma?" I heard a voice that sounded _nothing_ like my dad's. And it didn't come from outside the door, it came from inside the janitor's closet.

"Who's there?" I asked, horrified, and pushed my back up against the wall. Now that I heard a voice, I actually _could_ see a figure in the dark, I just couldn't see who. I looked for a chain, that hung from the ceiling. Once I found it, I pulled it, lightly, making the light come on. I looked at the person in front of me. Though the last person I expected to be in the janitors closet, _and crying_. "Maddie?"

* * *

**OK, HONESTLY, I WAS GOING TO KEEP WRITING, BUT I DECIDED TO END THE CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW, I KNOW, DON'T SHOOT ME! I KNOW HOW CRAZY PEOPLE ARE AFTER CLIFFHANGERS, BUT I ASSURE YOU, I WILL UPDATE SOON. I'M GOING TO ALREADY START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND I KNOW I SAID I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE THIS WEEK, BUT I GOT HOME AFTER MY BIRTHDAY, WASN'T TIRED, AND WANTED TO FINISH WRITING THIS! BYE GUYS! :)**


End file.
